Cats and Dragons
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Kish and Ichigo stories. This is just a collections of one shots put up when I do something small. Of course, that might mean Kish and Pai or Ichigo and some other character, but one or both will be there. Rating is subject to change eventually.
1. Bugs

_Just something I wanted to do today. It's not meant to have any kind of plot to it. You might be seeing other one shots here. I'll probably update whenever I get something done. I'm gonna try to do more one shots. I might get more done that way... _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

_

**Cats and Dragons**

"Mama! Mama!" A little girl ran up to Ichigo with her hands out in front of her and cupped together. She was very excited. "Look! Look! Furry!"

"Ohh!" Ichigo knelt down on one knee and took the little girl's hands in her own. "What did you find, Naiome?" She asked enthusiastically, smiling.

"Furry! Furry! Furry!" The girl grinned ear to ear. She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Naiome had slightly pointed ears, dark green hair, orange tinted eyes and sharply pointed canines. She had her mother's attitude and her father's brilliance; a natural leader. She wore a beautiful little sky blue dress that when down to her knees and had not sleeves. There was a small bow in the back. Her smile light anyones day.

"May I see?" Ichigo asked sweetly. She pulled her daughter onto her knee and rapped her arm around her back to prevent her from falling.

Naiome nodded and grinned as she lifted her hands to her eyes slowly peaked between her fingers. Her smiled never faltered. She opened her hands to reveal a tiny caterpillar. It was no more than an inch of yellow fuzz with many little red strips and two larger red strips, making it look orange. It had a small red head and end. A rather odd looking bug really.

Ichigo yelped and closed her eyes tightly. Slight being afraid of bugs, she usually let Kish handle the bugs. But she put on her brave face for her little one and smiled at Naiome.

"Where did you find this little one?"

"In the bushes over there!" She pointed across the park at small cluster of berry bushes. "Daddy showed me and said you'd like to see them too! There are billions of them!" She said excitedly, throwing her arms around for emphasis.

Ichigo laughed at her daughters silliness, "Well, why do you go tell Daddy that I'm not real fond of bugs and he knows it!" she lifted Naiome off her knee and set her on her own feet and stood up. She pet her soft head shortly before sending her off to go play with her daddy some more.

"Heh, Kish, your a better father than anyone would have thought." She whispered to herself, watching the two run around in the bushes like 5 year olds.

Kish chased his daughter around the little bush that was half his height, but as tall as Naiome. He caught her after a moment and lifted her into the air to fly around like butterfly while she flapped her arms like they were wings.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not great, but I at least want you to tell me that! _


	2. Kish's Rat

_Here's another story! I'm sorry to those who were expecting more on little Naiome, but this is a collection of one shots. The chance that I'll be writing more on her is slim, at best. Thank you for reading though! That makes me happy! And I'm sure it makes little Kura happy as well! _

_I hope you enjoy my rat story!_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cats and Dragons 2**

Pai was working on his computer, studying humans. Everything was quite and peaceful. Kish was probably off trying to get Ichigo to love him again and Tart was off practicing his plant skills, as far as he knew.

Pai was in the middle of typing a sentence when his message alert went off. He didn't get many messages; there wasn't anyone to send them to him other than Kish and Tart. He was curious and slightly happy.

Opening up the email, it read 'From: Kish. To: Pai. Subject: May I? They come with hair as well!' and had a small picture of a rat. It was black, hairless rat, with huge ears.

"Hmm…?" Pai was confused. What did Kish mean by sending him a picture of a naked rat? So he replied, asking what he meant.

Ten minutes later, with a lot of work being done between that time, and Kish had messaged him again. It was no less confusing than the last one.

'Subject: Meet me in my room. Now.'

Pai blushed slightly, but thought no more of it. He saved his work and shut his computer down.

* * *

Kish heard a knock on his door five minutes after he sent his reply. He smiled. Pai had come without question. Wonderful! 

"Come on in!" He called, not bothering to ask who it was or look behind him at the door.

The door slid open and Pai walked in slowly; the door sliding closed the moment he'd stepped in. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Kish's smile never faltered though. He pointed at the screen of his tiny laptop. He found the laptop at a computer store and the people there were nice enough to let him have it. He wasn't quite sure if they were being friendly or fearful, but it didn't really matter much. Kish enjoyed his little toy.

On the screen was a large picture of a rat. This one had black hair and looked very shiny. It was climbing a tree branch and reaching out for a grape in someone's fingers with it's teeth.

"I want one." He said simply.

Pai stared at Kish for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not this was a joke or something. He squinted at him and turned his head slightly. He'd read about this creature in with his studies of the planet. It had helped spread the pleg a couple hundred years ago, when humans didn't have advanced medical experience or knowledge and it was talented at eating the human's food supplies. It was a pest to the humans.

"What are you going to do with it? Is this another of your 'kill the humans quickly' plans?" Pai asked. He wasn't sure what Kish would do with this creature or why he even wanted one…

Kish smiled up at Pai. "I'm going to put it in a cage and keep it as a pet! And I will carry it around the ship with me and take good care of it!"

Pai stared at Kish unbelievingly. "What are you thinking? We can't have that thing on our ship. It will eat up all our food and make us sick."

Kish just shook his head. "You of all people should know that rats won't make you sick and they don't eat that much by themselves."

Pai glared at Kish. He didn't like the idea of having a rat on the ship, but if it would make Kish happy and Kish was willing to take good care of it, then so be it.

"Alright, you may have one…"

Kish jumped out of his chair and started hopping around the room like an energetic rabbit. He had a huge grin that reached his eye and showed his beautiful, sharp, canines.

"But!" Pai said forcefully, waiting to get Kish's attention. Kish stopped jumping around and looked at Pai with a straight face. "You have to take good care of it and make sure it doesn't get lose of the ship. Who knows what kind of havoc it could create if it got hold of some wires or got into our food supply."

Kish nodded and smiled again.

"Can I go find one now?" Kish asked Pai, flouting closer to him.

"Sure."

"Can you come with me?"

Pai was shocked for a moment, but chuckled and nodded his head, smiling slightly.

They were off to find the perfect rat for themselves!

* * *

A few hours and many ratteries later, Kish and Pai were at small rattery in Australia. They had many different looking rats. Some were mink colored, some had chocolate hoods and others were completely black or white. 

Kish was currently looking at a little female rat. She was all black and had very soft fur with ears on the top of her head. Kish liked this rat a lot, just like he'd liked most all the other rats. But there was one problem with her. She was female! Kish had wanted a male rat. But the only male rats at this place where that of the breeder's and not for sale. Though, the breeder here said this was the calmest female here...

Pai shifted on his feet. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to make Kish happy, but none of the male rats here were for sale. They had found that this place of the best rats though. So, they had to have a rat from here and Kish wanted a male rat... What to do.What to do.

"I want this one!" Kish said. While Pai was mulling over his thoughts, Kish had managed to put the female rat away and had gotten into the male rats. He was currently holding the youngest of the males, a little 2 month old with a matted looking coat and ears on the side of his head. He was a nice gray color with pink eyes and white paws.

This was another male rat that had been in the same cage as this one. He had the same coat and ears, as far as Pai could tell, but what a slightly darker color with a white belly.

"Ahh...! No! You may not have him. He's one of our newest males! He came from our best rats and I need to keep the two together." The breeder was irritated that the she was not being listened to. She wanted to walk over to Kish and steal her rat back.

"Fine then. I'll take the both of them," He looked up at Pai from where he was sitting expectantly. "I may have the two right?"

Pai shook his head in dismay. This lady wasn't going to like this, but hey, it made Kish happy. "Sure, why not. I don't think this lady would mind only losing two male rats..." He sent a look a look of 'you defy and I kill you' at the breeder and she didn't move an inch, nodding her agreement.

And so, Pai and Kish where off with their new rats. On the way home Kish had decided to name his rat, the lighter one, Tokala and Pai had named the other one, calming him his rat, Dano. They lived happily with their two little ratties for as long as the two lived.

_Rats only live a few years. But you can add a few to these guys because they're living with a couple brilliant aliens. You'd think they'd live a little long. Keep in mind these guys are totally different from my rats, beside the fact that they're male. _

_Both my rats are male; Marik and Kura. (Yugioh names, I know) They're very nice little boys. Male rats aren't as hyper as female rat, which was why Kish wanted a male rat. He's going to be running around this ship with his new rat and he doesn't want him to be running away or trying to eat things he's not supposed to. _

_Of course, that doesn't mean they're all sleep and no energy. Marik and Kura are very energtic when they first come out for the day. If you hold them for a couple of hours, or if you hold just one of them, mainly Kura, they'll soon fall asleep on your lap, shoulder, shirt, anything! One of Marik's favorite spots in my shirt! His a very sweet little baby and loves to give kisses. I wanted to write a story with the two of them and so I did. _


End file.
